


How To Say No

by molstrom



Series: Freak Like Me [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Keith and Veronica have moved in with the Fennels. Veronica decides she wants Wallace, Wallace has no self-control. Set when Veronica is dating Leo.
Relationships: Wallace Fennel/Veronica Mars
Series: Freak Like Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970560
Kudos: 4





	How To Say No

I could hear her moaning again. 

It had been two weeks since the basement renovations were done and Keith and Veronica moved in, officially making us the Mars/Fennell family. The basement had been renovated for Veronica and me, with two large bedrooms, each with their own bathroom because as Keith put it:  
“Veronica doesn’t share well.”

Every night since she moved in I’ve been able to hear her moaning through our shared wall. The first few nights I put headphones in and turned my music up, trying to drown out the sounds of her orgasms. When that didn’t work, I started knocking on the wall, only to get a gasping:  
“Sorry, little brother.”

But then instead of moaning, I had to hear her gasping as she tried to stay quiet…And somehow that was worse, so I stopped knocking on the wall and just decided to live with the moaning. 

For the past week, I’ve been having trouble controlling my response to her moaning and I find myself lying in bed, cock in hand, orgasming shortly after her.

Tonight though…that’s not how things are happening. I’m wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, slung low on my hips, that I know don’t hide my arousal at all, and I’m shirtless when I walk out of my room and quietly open her bedroom door and step inside before carefully closing the door behind me.

I lean against her door and watch her. She’s spread out naked on her bed, two fingers pumping in and out of her swollen, glistening, pink pussy…her thumb working at her clit while her other hand kneads one of her perfect handful boobs. She’s glistening with sweat and breathing heavily, her chest heaving. I was aroused just from the sounds she was making, but seeing those fingers disappearing into that beautiful pussy is making me even harder. 

I walk towards her bed and climb up between her legs, sliding two of my fingers into her pussy alongside hers, pumping them in time with her movements. She moves her thumb away from her clit and I lean in and take it into my mouth, holding it between my teeth and flicking my tongue over it. I hear her moan:  
“Wallace…I’m your sister.”  
Then I feel her pussy walls contract around my fingers as she orgasms. I move my mouth away from her clit and say:  
“Step-sister. And not even that officially yet. Mom and Keith aren’t married yet. Besides, if you didn’t want me to join in, you wouldn’t make me listen to this every night. What do you think about anyways?”  
“You. How much I want your cock in me.”  
“Did you want me like this before you moved in?”  
“No. It’s twisted, but as soon as you were my brother I wanted to fuck you so badly.”  
“Come for me again and I’ll give you what you want.”  
“You promise?”  
“Yeah…Come for me, sister.”

She moans as her walls contract around our fingers again, and then we both remove our fingers from her. I stand up and pull my pants off before climbing back onto the bed and slamming into her. She wraps her legs around me and flips us so she’s riding me. I reach up and start kneading her breasts, flicking my thumbs over her nipples. I moan as I watch her bounce on my cock, looking at where our bodies are joined and seeing my cock disappear into her pussy.  
“Supafly, you feel so good.”

I sit up, wrapping my arms around her back, forcing her to ride me slowly as I kiss her neck.  
“Little brother, don’t mark me.”  
“Don’t worry, sister. I have no interest in letting other people know our secret.”

By the time we both orgasm we’re both drenched with sweat. As soon as I release inside of her, she climbs off of me and says:  
“Get out.”  
“What, you got what you wanted and now I’m useless to you?”  
“You’re my brother, Wallace. You can’t sleep in my room.”  
“Uh…As your brother, sleeping in your room is something I can do. Coming deep in your pussy is not.”  
“Well…I feel otherwise.”  
“Fine, Veronica. Have things your way.”

I get up, put my pants back on, and go back to my own room.

The next day we drive to school together like usual, but then I don’t see her for the rest of the day. After school, she’s waiting by the car in the parking lot. When we get home, she disappears into her room. When she comes back out, Darrell and I are playing video games in the living room. She writes a note for Mom and Keith and leaves it on the kitchen counter before leaving the house. I get up and read the note:  
‘M&D, I have a date with Leo tonight. I’ll be home by curfew. Dad, you don’t need to watch us kiss on the porch. You like Leo, remember? -V’

Later that night I’m lying in bed when I hear her come downstairs. She tries my doorknob, but I locked the door when I came to bed. I hear her sigh and go into her own room. A few minutes later I get a text from her saying:  
‘I want you, little brother.’

I put my phone down and go back to staring at the ceiling until I hear her start to moan. I instantly get hard, remembering how good her pussy felt around me. I lie there, trying to ignore her until I get another message:  
‘Please, Wallace. I need you.’

I put my phone down and sigh before getting up and going to her room. Once I’m in the room with the door closed I say:  
“I don’t know how to say no to you, Veronica…I don’t know how to say no to this.”  
“I know...me either. Come fuck me, little brother.”

I take my pants off and climb onto the bed on top of her. She wraps her legs around me as I slide into her. I slowly thrust into her while kissing her. After we both orgasm, I say:  
“I really hate that Leo had his hands on you earlier.”  
“I know. I wasn’t thrilled with it either.”  
“Why did you avoid me at school today?”  
“For the same reason I went out with Leo tonight. I wouldn’t have been able to control myself.”  
“You’ve apparently wanted me for weeks and we’ve still hung out like usual.”  
“Yeah, but now I know how you feel inside of me.”  
“What do we do, Supafly?”  
“Learn how to say no.”


End file.
